


Come home, love

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Soulmates, No Smut, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Soulmates, Polyamory, Soulmates, dicktim - Freeform, i don't know what to tag, jaydick, jaydicktim - Freeform, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “You’re… soulmates.” Jason mumbles. Tim steps forward, lifting his hand to lightly touch over the fresh mark in Jason’s skin.“We all are.” He says in a voice of awe. Dick lets out a relieved sigh as he steps back just enough that he’s not in the other’s personal space.“That makes explaining this so much easier. I honestly… I was worried you’d hate him… or me.”{Fic for a coffee}





	Come home, love

Dick curses under his breath as a shot goes off past his head. He jumps back, turning on his toes as he tries to get himself out of the firing zone so that he can recollect himself. Another bullet whizzes past him, again only just missing. He grits his teeth and decides that he might as well just go for it. He rushes forward, ducking low as the thug aims to take another shot. He sidesteps out of the way, dodging another bullet before he throws a punch. He lands the hit across the guy's jaw, causing him to stumble back slightly. Dick’s quick to use the momentum of his own swing to turn his body, rounding his leg to land a kick against the guy's chest.

The thug moves with the impact, twisting himself around fast enough that Dick isn’t able to land a proper hit. He swings his arm out, the side of his hand colliding with Dick’s throat. He stumbles back, spluttering as the air is knocked out of him from the impact. The thug draws his guy again, and Dick barely manages to throw himself out of the way of the bullet this time.

The fight should be easy, with all his training and skill he should be able to take this guy out. But he’s been patrolling all night with two broken ribs and a serious headache. It doesn’t help that he’s already helped Bruce deal with a drug bust earlier in the night. And that involved taking out nearly thirty men who were all armed and waiting for them. Bruce had suggested he head home and rest, but his own stubbornness has always been his biggest flaw.

Dick has enough muscle memory to be able to leap out of the thugs rang and duck behind a skip bin in the alley before any more shots go off. He clutches his side, hissing at the pain ripping through his body. Bruce had tried to bench him, but he wasn’t going to let someone else deal with his patrol routes when he saw himself capable enough to go out. He didn’t regret his choice yet, but he thinks maybe he will soon if he gets himself shot.

He sucks in a deep breath, readying himself to get back out there and deal with the situation. He rolls his shoulders back and decides this guy isn’t going to wait patiently for him. As he turns, ready to move back out into the alley to continue the fight, a flash of red catches his attention. He’s thrown off by the sudden movement of someone else joining the fight, leaving him frozen in his spot. He watches as the thug’s attention is drawn away from him, clearly as thrown off as he is.

Before he can react, their uninvited guest is colliding his fist against the guys face, right into his nose. It takes Dick three seconds too long to realise that it’s _Red Hood_ who’d crashed the party. And in those three seconds, the thug is sprawled out on the ground, nose bleeding with a gun pointed at his head. Dick pushes himself up to his feet again, moving out from his spot to interfere.

“Don’t shoot him!” Dick calls out, as he rushes forward. Red Hood turns to face him, and Dick’s not stupid enough to try and advance on him while he’s watching because he _knows_ that he can’t beat Red Hood in his current state.

“Relax big bird,” Hood’s voice is calm, despite being muffled by his helm. Dick tenses at the nickname. Red Hood turns back to the thug, lifting his boot to kick the guy in the head, knocking him out. Dick takes a defensive stance instantly, thinking the fight was going to be coming back to him. “I thought I told you to relax Dickie.”

“W-what?” Dick’s thrown off again by the nickname. Hood shakes his head with a chuckle as he holsters his pistol.

“So, Bruce hasn’t figured it out yet, huh?” Hood hums as he lifts his hands, unclasping the back of his helm. Dick stares, wide-eyed as he pulls the helmet off. “That, or he hasn’t told you.”

Dick stares in shock, his mouth slowly falling open as his chest tightens and his gut feels like it coils. “…Jason?”

“Hey, Dick.” The corner of Jason’s mouth twitches up in a small smile. Dick’s shoulders drop and without a second of hesitation, he moves forward. He grabs hold of Jason’s biceps, still not believing his eyes as he looks the younger over. Jason’s own chest tightens as he stares back at Dick, swallowing thickly.

“H-how… you…” Dick’s eyes jump all around Jason’s face, feeling like he’s too overwhelmed to take in who’s in front of him. “You died…” Dick whispers, his voice weak.

Jason swallows thickly again and nods slowly, reaching up to frame Dick’s face between his hands. “I know, it’s a long story but it doesn’t matter, I’m here,” Jason says in a low voice, offering Dick a wobbly smile.

Dick’s throat feels too tight, making it hard to breathe and hard to swallow. He drops his eyes, even though Jason can’t see them through the lenses of his mask. He lifts his hand and cautiously reaches for the collar of Jason’s suit. He doesn’t move, and Dick’s able to pull the clothing to the side, revealing the mark at the base of Jason’s neck. It looks something like a birthmark or faded scar in his skin. It’s shaped similar to a bird foot, and it matches the one at the base of Dick’s neck. Their matching soulmate marks.

Dick’s chest tightens more and without a second of hesitation, he throws his arms around Jason’s neck and pulls him in. Jason’s arms circle around his body, holding him close and tight, burying his face into the crook of Dick’s neck. Dick’s breath hitches in his throat and before he knows it, he’s sobbing into Jason’s shoulder. Jason’s hold tightens, pulling Dick impossibly closer as his own shoulders shake from holding back his own sobs.

“Hey, it’s okay baby,” Jason whispers before he presses his lips to Dick’s neck. The contact sends a wave of ease through Dick’s body, an attempt to make him feel better. Something only a soulmate can do. Dick pulls back, framing Jason’s face between his hands as his eyes search his face again. Jason lifts his hand and grabs the corner of Dick’s mask. He lets the younger pull it off.

“I thought I’d never see you again… Jason, I-” Dick’s cut off by Jason pressing his thumb to his lips.

“Shh, just kiss me.” Jason requests, keeping his voice low. Dick nods and pushes himself into Jason more, tilting his head to press their lips together. And it’s like everything that’s ever gone wrong in Dick’s life is suddenly fixed in that one moment. Nothing matters, because he somehow has Jason _back_ and it’s the best feeling ever. Jason grips the back of Dick’s hair, pulling him in harder to deepen the kiss, licking into Dick’s mouth when his lips part on a gasp.

Dick presses his hands to Jason’s chest, pushing into him further. Jason moves back with him willingly, until Dick has him pressed against the alley wall. Dick drops his arms, managing to keep his lips locked with Jason’s even as he grabs Jason’s under his thighs and hoists him up, completely ignoring the pain from his ribs. Jason instantly locks his legs around Dick’s waist, his arms tightening around Dick’s shoulders as he’s held up against the wall. Dick kisses him like he’s dying, and Jason returns his fever until they’re both breathless and have to pull away.

“I missed you, God I fucking missed you so much, Jason. There hasn’t been a day that I didn’t think about you.” Dick hiccups, wrapping his arms around Jason’s body against the wall. Jason tips his head back, closing his eyes as he presses his chin to the top of Dick’s head.

“I missed you too Dick, I… I almost didn’t come back,” Jason admits.

“Why?” Dick feels Jason shake his head.

“Because I’m the biggest fucking idiot on the planet.” Jason mumbles. Dick’s bottom lip wobbles and he closes his eyes. His ribs are starting to burn far too much and he knows he needs to set Jason done, but he doesn’t ever want to let him go. Jason makes that choice for him by pulling away and dropping his legs from around Dick’s waist, forcing him to put the younger down.

“You’ll fuck up your ribs more.” Jason mumbles. Dick scoffs as he sets Jason back down against the wall, keeping his arms around his waist.

“Kinda your fault in the first place,” Dick mentions, still snuffling. Jason drops his gaze, letting out a soft sigh. He rests his hand against Dick’s side, lightly rubbing his thumb into the brace under Dick’s suit.

“I’m sorry… you have no idea how hard it was to just… walk away.” Jason leans forward to rest his forehead against Dick’s.

“I understand… and I know how you can make up for it.” Dick says, his lip twitching up into a soft smile. Jason lifts his gaze and gives him a questioning look. “Come home, please.”

Jason swallows audibly, his eyes roaming over Dick’s face like Dick’s had done earlier for him. He gives a small nod. “Okay.”

Dick lets out a deep sigh and pulls Jason into another tight hug. “Thank you.”

“What about him?” Jason asks, pulling away to point at the unconscious thug. Dick huffs and shakes his head.

“Fuck him, all I care about right now is you.” Dick states. Jason smirks, leaning in to press a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You have no idea how attracted I am to you right now.” Jason chuckles and Dick chews his bottom lip as he wipes at his eyes.

“You can tell me all about that when we get home.” Dick offers as he runs his hand down Jason’s arm to take hold of his hand. They lock their fingers together and a warm, content feeling of happiness settles in Dick’s chest and belly.

Dick tries to mentally prepare himself on the trip for the explanation he’s going to have to give once they reach the manor. But thinking about it only makes him panic over it more and he nearly stops, ready to tell Jason that they _shouldn’t_. But he knew avoiding this wasn’t going to make it any better. He tells himself he’ll know what to say when it needs saying, knowing that the explanation was simple. After all, Jason had died.

Bruce is in the cave when they arrive, not in the suit for once even though he was still going over case files with Alfred. Dick takes in a steady breath, as he approaches them, Jason by his side. He can tell that Jason’s tense, and he has every reason to be. He just hopes Bruce won’t react badly. Alfred lifts his gaze first and he freezes up instantly, the shock on his face clear. Dick instinctively grabs hold of Jason’s hand, gripping it tight. Jason squeezes his hand as he exhales a steady breath. Bruce lifts his head, taking in the sight of the two. Everything is dead silent for far too long. Bruce drops the pen he was holding and moves around the workbench, eyes locked on Jason. He’s almost cautious as he steps up to the two.

“…Jason?” His voice is as small and unsure as Dick knows his own was. Jason swallows thickly and nods.

“Bruce-” Jason barely gets his name out before Bruce is advancing forward. He tugs Jason into his arm and Dick is forced to let go of his hand as he hugs the man back.

“Jason… how?” Bruce’s voice is still weak and Dick watches as Bruce seems to try and pull Jason even harder against his body. Jason clutches to him, his hands bunching up the back of Bruce’s shirt.

“I… I’ll explain later.” Jason mumbles. Bruce just nods, lifting his hand to cradle the back of Jason’s head as he presses his face into the side of Jason’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Jason.” Bruce whispers, his voice hitching with the threat of sobs. Jason shakes his head, screwing his eyes shut as his shoulders tremble.

“I… I don’t blame you, Bruce,” Jason tries to keep his voice steady as he talks. “It’s not your fault.

“I should have been there,” Bruce mutters. Jason shakes his head again.

“You tried Bruce, I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

“No, Jason,” Bruce pulls away, holding Jason’s shoulder in a tight grip as he looks him in the eye. “You never disappointed me. I failed you, but you never failed me.”

Jason nods weakly as Bruce pulls him back in for another hug. Jason peers over at Dick, offering him a wet smile that Dick easily returns. He steps up to them and hugs both of them, resting his forehead against Jason’s again.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Bruce admits. Jason makes a strange noise, his grip on Bruce tightening as a wreaked sob forces it’s way out of his throat. Dick tilts his head to kiss Jason’s cheek.

They hold onto each other for a long while, until they’re able to collect themselves enough that they can hold back from breaking down completely. Dick takes Jason’s hand in his own again as they separate from the hug. Dick swallows thickly when he turns his gaze and notices that at some point, Tim had come down and was standing beside Alfred. Tim looks back at him with wide eyes, looking scared. Dick could understand his fear.

“Jay, this is Tim, he… um,” Dick clears his throat. Jason turns his gaze on Tim, opening his mouth to say something only to fall short as he lets out a low hiss. Dick turns his gaze to him, as he lifts his hand to rub at the base of his neck. Tim makes a similar sound as he too grabs the base of his neck.

Dick looks back and forth between them, Jason’s brow furrowed while Tim stares at the older with shock on his face. Dick drops his hold on Jason’s hand and grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling it back to get a look at his neck. Beside their soulmate mark, there was another mark that was forming in his skin. Dick’s stomach flutters as he reaches his hand out toward Tim, without looking away from Jason.

“Come here,” He prompts. Tim does, although a little cautiously. The mark that forms on Jason’s neck looks like the shape of an hourglass.

Dick turns to Tim, pulling his collar back to get a look at his neck. Beside the four-pointed star that was already on his neck, the same star that had branded into Dick’s skin when they first met, was an hourglass-shaped mark. Dick lets out a breathy, surprised laugh. He takes hold of the edge of his collar and pulls it down to show Jason the marks in his neck. Jason looks back and forth between Dick and Tim as he presses his fingers into the marks on his skin, tracing the shapes.

“You’re… soulmates.” Jason mumbles. Tim steps forward, lifting his hand to lightly touch over the fresh mark in Jason’s skin.

“We all are.” He says in a voice of awe. Dick lets out a relieved sigh as he steps back just enough that he’s not in the other’s personal space.

“That makes explaining this so much easier. I honestly… I was worried you’d hate him… or me.” Dick admits, chewing his bottom lip as he looks at Tim, rather than facing Jason. Just because they were all soulmates didn’t guarantee that Jason was okay with it. Jason steps forward and grabs Dick’s chin in his hand, turning his head so he can face him.

“Dick, we don’t pick and choose our soulmates. I never would have hated you because Tim was your soulmate too. I’m actually kinda glad you had someone while I was gone.” Jason offers him a soft smile before he looks over to Tim again. He holds out his hand and Tim, although a little cautious, takes hold of him and allows himself to be pulled closer. “Though I hope you don’t mind, I’m gonna have to interrogate you.”

Tim rolls his eyes and leans into Dick’s side, looking up at Jason with a crooked smile. “Shouldn’t we be the ones interrogating you?”

“Probably, but right now, I could use a shower and some rest. Questions tomorrow.” Jason says. Dick gives a soft nod before he turns his head into Tim and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“I think we could all get behind that idea.”

Jason hums his agreement before he shifts to stand in front of Dick, resting his hands lightly on his hips as he leans into him. “First, I’m going to kiss you some more, if you don’t mind.”

“Not even in the slightest.” Dick almost whispers, unable to hold back from grinning. Jason pulls him in and their lips meet for a soft, lingering kiss that has Dick’s chest feeling like it’s going to explode.

He finally had Jason back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
